Efforts to conserve vehicle fuel have become increasingly intense in recent years due to the rising cost of gasoline. Gasoline-operated internal combustion engines are the most widely-used type of engine for automobiles and are also relatively inefficient. Therefore, recent fuel conservation efforts have included designing engines which are capable of consuming alternative types of fuels.